Extra
by Affinitty
Summary: Drabbles. Continuación con los demás chicos. Mi pequeña teoría de los sentimientos de los chicos. Spoiler del cap. 27.
1. Chapter 1

Alerta: Spoilers del cap 27

Extra

* * *

"Es la primera vez que te veo reaccionar de esa forma…Ella es muy mona pero…Ahora tienes que tener cuidado y no reaccionar de manera paranoica…es posible que Priya se sienta atraído por él… ¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas y lánzate!"

Armin se removió una y otra vez en su cama, pensando y repasando esa conversación en su mente. No había logrado escuchar lo suficiente, pero, por el alto tono de Rosalya, había comprendido parte de su conversación con Sucrette, antes de que la profesora Delanay las hubiera echado del pasillo.

Las palabras iban y venían por su mente. En las frases de la peliblanca se encontraba explícito el hecho de que a Sucrette le gustaba alguien, y, de paso, le desagradaba alguien.

Ya había notado algo extraña a Sucrette en los últimos días, desde la llegada de Priya. Y la había notado algo… ¿celosa? Recordó su cara de desencanto cuando él "bromeó" con Priya y el cómo los dejó solos, aun cuando él la invitó amablemente a jugar alguna partida de videojuegos.

Todo eso lo dejó aún más desconcertado, pero, a la vez, encendió una pequeña esperanza en su interior. ¿Podría ser que Sucrette también lo…?

Armin negó con la cabeza, cubriéndola bruscamente debajo de las sábanas. Aún no se sentía listo para admitir sus sentimientos, pero, si acaso Sucrette se le adelantara, sería mucho más fácil para él. Y, si él podía ayudarla a decírselo, lo haría, aunque fuera de manera disimulada.

Lo que Armin no sabía es que, la misma situación y los mismos pensamientos, pasaban en ese mismo instante en la casa de otros cuatro chicos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Repitiendo el episodio 27 me di cuenta de que los chicos tienen reacciones muy extrañas ante los "celos" de Sucrette.

Y bien, quería contarle a alguien mi teoría del siguiente capítulo (o de los siguientes, o, al menos de lo que está pasando por la cabeza de nuestros chicos favoritos) y pues…como no tenía a nadie a quien decirle decidí escribir este…¿drabble?

Y bien ¿qué piensan ustedes?


	2. Chapter 2

Extra (2)

* * *

En una recámara llena de verde y juguetes viejos, un chico de ojos verdes examinaba minuciosamente un par de lentes, con algo de amargura. Recordó con cierta pena el cómo se alejó aquél mismo día de Sucrette, sin siquiera acabar de escucharla, y todo por su estúpida vergüenza. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? No quería que ella, precisamente ella, lo viese así de nuevo. Especialmente cuando al fin ella había empezado a dar signos de corresponder aquello que él siempre sintió.

Y es que la amaba.

De hecho, si no hubiese sido por Priya, él hubiese preferido pasarse el día entero ciego. Pero al final, y sólo porque se fijó que Sucrette no estaba cerca, accedió a ponerse esa atrocidad.

Porque, de otra forma, ella siempre lo seguiría viendo como Ken y no como Kentin.

* * *

Las cortinas de un silencioso balcón se movían lentamente con la fresca brisa de la noche, de manera rítmica, casi al compás de una canción existente únicamente en la mente del peliplata, que se encontraba en ese momento observándolas.

En sus manos, una libreta llena de apuntes y dibujos se deslizaba de un lado para el otro, mientras su dueño buscaba la inspiración que, simplemente, no surgía. La palabra "sustituta" se leía en sus páginas, las cuales se encontraban borroneadas y tachadas. Escribiendo, el chico intentaba descargar su frustración, pero las poesías que había compuesto le parecían tan deprimentes que había acabado rompiendo cada página.

¿Había lastimado a Sucrette?

No le gustaba mucho hablar, pues a veces, cuando lo hacía, acababa diciendo cosas incorrectas, tontas, o incluso terminaba dando más información de la que deseaba.

Y eso le sucedía mucho con Sucrette últimamente. Demasiado para alguien como él.

* * *

Un paisaje soleado.

Y allí, en la calle, ella. Sin embargo no había en su rostro ni una mira de su habitual sonrisa. En lugar de eso, pequeñas lágrimas le caían delicadamente, hasta perderse entre pliegues de su vestido.

-¿Te gusta Priya?- preguntó, dejándolo anonadado. Fue como un dejavú. Esa pregunta ya la había escuchado de sus labios una vez. ¿Acaso estaba ella celosa?

Intentó estirar un brazo y retener alguna de sus lágrimas, pero sus manos no le respondieron.

-¿Te gusta Priya?- repitió la chica, pero él seguía sin poder moverse. Sus labios temblaban y un calor inundó sus mejillas. Tenía vergüenza de estar ahí y las palabras no le fluían, a pesar de que lo único que deseaba era abrazarla y decirle que no, que la única chica por la cual se había interesado en su vida era ella, ella y nadie más.

Sin embargo, la frágil figura delante de él comenzó a desaparecer, sin que él hubiera podido siquiera reaccionar ante ella.

Nathaniel despertó en ese momento, y se encontró a sí mismo en su nueva habitación, esa habitación oscura y silenciosa a la cual aún no se acostumbraba. Algunas gotas de sudor recorrieron su torso desnudo, mientras que él tanteaba la mesita de noche en busca de su celular, sin embargo, al final prefirió no encenderlo, a pesar de que el sueño lo había abandonado completamente. Fue por ello que sólo pudo quedarse el resto de la noche acotado en la penumbra, rememorando los detalles de su pesadilla, sintiéndose un estúpido, como uno de los héroes de esos libros románticos que tanto detestaba.

* * *

Dicen que los perros tienen algún sexto sentido que los humanos no hemos desarrollado. Para Castiel, ese sexto sentido presente en Demonio, era el saber cuándo él estaba de buen humor, para joderle la vida.

Y es que justo la noche en la cual se sentía con ganas hasta de sonreír, el muy maldito animal comenzaba a lloriquear en la puerta, insistiendo entrar, como si supiese que Castiel estaba de tan buen humor que lo dejaría entrar sin rechistar.

Pero bueno, un día es un día. Además, incluso Demonio merecía compartir la felicidad de su dueño, ahora que al fin había descubierto a Sucrette, infraganti, muerta de celos a causa de Priya. Claro, el hecho de que él se hubiera comportado amable con ella delante de Sucrette había contribuido…pero, seamos sinceros ¿qué clase de chica no estaría celosa en su lugar? Si él era simplemente irresistible, eh.

Sí, por ser ese un buen día, Demonio incluso tendría el beneficio de la cena doble.

* * *

¡Buenas! En realidad, no había pensado en hacer una continuación de este mini-fic. Tan sólo buscaba mostrar que los chicos también tenían sus sentimientos escondidos y buscaba que Armin englobe a todos. Pero, ya que me pidieron de los demás, aquí va mi mejor intento.

Por cierto, si van por Nathaniel, ese diálogo con Sucrette no aparece. Pero si van por otro, ella le pregunta a él si le gusta Priya, a lo que él se sonroja y dice que no la conoce. Fue de ahí de donde saqué la pregunta, sólo por si se lo preguntan.

¡Un dato más! Akira Nubl: ChinoMiko ya desmintió la teoría de que Priya esté comprometida. Lo cual es obviamente triste. A menos de que la vuelva lesbiana y se enamore de Sucrette, claro. Se vale soñar.

En fin, habrá que esperar a ver qué sorpresas nos traerá Chino.

¡Gracias por leer y gracias por los comentarios!


End file.
